Harry Potter and the Secret of Salem
by Azure Kitsune
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts who weilds a terrifying secret. She befriends Draco Malfoy and is not always the most cheery towards Ron Harry and Hermione...


Harry Potter and the Secret of Salem  
By: Elise Ondak (aka little_mw2)  
  
A/N: Hello people. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so kindly don't flame me. All of the characters in this fic belong to J.K. Rowling except for Lyonette! She is the result of my imagination so don't use her unless you have my permission first. I also own any of the unrecognizable potions and incantations in here. Thankie lots. Okay...I believe that I have talked enough now so on with the story.  
  
  
Chapter One: The Sorting  
  
The lone American fifth year stepped up to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "Here I go," she sighed and boarded the train.   
  
"Hey, you lookin' for a seat?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess," she answered shakily and sat down next to the guy.  
  
"You don't look like you're from around here," he commented.  
  
"You're right, I'm not. I moved here from the United States."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I went to Salem for four years...." She trailed off.  
  
The blond haired guy nodded. "My name's Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I'm Lyonette Maccios. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Do you know what House you're going to be in?" Draco questioned casually.   
  
"Not yet," she sighed. "I supposed to get Sorted with the First Years, I think." Lyonette turned to the window and gazed out. "Oh my God!" She snapped her head back around, breathing hard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dementors," Lyonette gasped.  
  
"That's totally impossible. Dementors aren't allowed on Hogwarts' grounds."  
  
"I KNOW THAT, but dear God, I swear that I saw them sitting on the side of the train," she continued.  
  
Draco glanced out that some window and shook his head. "You must be seeing things. There's nothing there."  
  
"I can't believe that you don't see them," Lyonette mused. "They're sitting right there...those grotesque fingers are pointing at me..."  
  
Draco shook his head again.   
  
Lyonette sighed. "Maybe I am seeing things..." She shook her head and tried to rattle the image from her mind. "What do you think, Topaz?" She asked her eagle owl. It hooted in reply.   
  
"I see that I'm not the only fan of eagle owls," Draco laughed.  
  
Lyonette smiled. "Yep." The train came to a screeching halt and Lyonette stood. "I guess I'll see you around, Draco," she said as she gathered her luggage and left the car. She entered one of the many waiting carriages and closed the door. "Oh, hello," she greeted its occupants.  
  
"Hi," one with a lighting bolt scar said.  
  
"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Lyonette asked absentmindedly. He nodded.  
  
"We didn't see you on the Hogwarts Express," Ron commented. "Where did you sit?"  
  
"With this kind guy named Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You sat with DRACO?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed in unison.   
  
"Oh, you've met him? He's very sweet."  
  
"Sweet? You think that he's SWEET?!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yes, I do," Lyonette answered. "Why, what's so horrid about him?"  
  
"He's been my tormentor since my first year here," Harry stated simply.  
  
Lyonette snorted. "What did you do to Draco to anger him that much?"  
  
"That's that catch. Harry didn't DO anything," Hermione explained. "Draco just picks on who he pleases. Including... Crossbreeds."  
  
"Crossbreeds...?" Lyonette asked.  
  
Hemione gritted her teeth. "Mudbloods."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean any offense."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hermione sighed.  
  
Ron pointed out the window. "Look, there's Hogwarts." The carriage came to an abrupt stop, and the occupants exited.  
  
"Let's go," Harry yawned. The four of them dragged their luggage out of the carriage. They set it down and it disappeared.  
  
"Uh... anyone care to tell me where all of my stuff went to?" Lyonette questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Your owl went to the Owlry, and you luggage went to Madame Pomfry, er, until you get Sorted," Hermione answered. "Come on, let's go to the Great Hall."  
  
"Wow," Lyonette marveled. "Salem's Hall is big, but this place is enormous!" She stared at the golden plates and goblets set up on the tables. Beautiful white and silver candles hovered above each of the tables. . The ceiling had a soft purple and blue haze to it. "Let me correct that. Salem's Hall is NOTHING compared to this." Her good eye and blind eye darted around the entire hall.   
  
"Is there a Lyonette Maccios here?" Professor McGonagall questioned the young witches and wizards in the group's general area.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here," Lyonette waved her arms around to get the Professor's attention.  
  
"Ah, come with me," she said as she took Lyonette by the wrist. "You don't want to miss your own Sorting, now do you."  
  
"No, ma'am," Lyonette answered after Professor McGonagall called her to the line of new people to be Sorted. The Sorting Hat sang its yearly song from atop of its stool and began sorting students. Lyonette soon found that she was next. She put on the hat and shouted "Maccios, Lyonette!"   
  
Ah, let's see. You would make a fine Ravenclaw...   
  
No! Lyonette screamed to the hat though her thoughts.  
  
Hmm...you're right. Gryffindor suits you best. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Lyonette removed the hat and went to the cheering Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Congratulations!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Thanks," Lyonette answered. What House is Draco in? She asked herself as her eyes darted all around the hall in search of Draco. She spotted him at the Slytherin Table. "Hey! Draco!" she yelled and waved. He smiled and waved back.  
  
"Am I seeing things, or did Draco Malfoy just smile?" Harry asked shakily.  
  
"I really don't know why you seem to like to discriminate him so much. He's really sweet if you would just get to know him," Lyonette snarled at Harry. She jumped up and stormed away from the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Lyonette! Where are you going? The feast hasn't even started yet!" Ron yelled. She didn't answer and continued back to the Gryffindor dorm. "Where is she goin' off to?" he turned back to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"She's mad at Harry," Hermione explained.  
  
"How would you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's like that thing I had with the house elves last year."  
  
Harry sighed. "Go figure that the first day I come back I've already gotten on the new girl's bad side."  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lyonette sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room during the entire feast. She didn't pay much attention to time as it passed by. "Hi Lyonette. You know that you missed the feast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Does it look like I care at the moment?" she growled. "I think that you should take into consideration that I am in no mood to talk to you," she added icily and turned her back to him.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Don't you think that you're being a bit quick to judge?" Ron asked.  
  
Lyonette shook her head very lightly causing her black hair cascaded over her shoulders.   
"No." She slightly turned her head towards them. "I'm being perfectly rational."  
  
"Harry, don't try to change her mind. All that is likely to do is worsen her feelings towards you," Hermione suggested.  
  
Lyonette tossed the rest of her black locks over her shoulders. "As if I had any positive feelings towards you in the first place." She calmly got up and walked right past Harry with a blank look on her face. He couldn't quite tell what she was thinking. The scar under her blind left eye seemed to mask her emotions.   
  
"Lyonette, honestly, this is no way to make friends." Ron managed to get her attention. She spun on her heels and glared at him.  
  
"That's really easy for you to say, Ron. You're not the new kid. You already have your own little band of friends. Now I on the other hand have only made friends with Draco, your 'enemy'. So, to me this seems like you are alienating me because I just so happened to have befriended him." On this remark Lyonette stormed up to the girls' dorm and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Good going, Ron. Really smooth," Harry growled. Ron was going to retaliate then Hermione elbowed him in the ribs  
  
"My advice to you two is to leave her alone until classes start," Hermione added.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The group of four Gryffindors made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione has managed to get a few words out of Lyonette as they made their way down the stairs. "Are you expecting any letters?" she asked.  
  
"No," was all Lyonette answered. She took her place at the Gryffindor Table with a sigh. For some odd reason she wanted to eat with the Slytherins. They look like they're having so much fun just talking to each other. Am I jealous of them? Or is it that I simply want to talk with my only real friend? Lyonette sighed again and munched on a piece of toast. When her gaze met up with Draco's he seemed to be looking at her remorsefully.   
  
"Hey, Lyonette, are you okay?" Hermione asked and brought her back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Lyonette answered and quickly left before anyone could object.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention?" Professor Snape snapped. Harry suddenly dropped his vile of armadillo bile.  
  
"Yes Professor," he replied shakily as he took a rag a mopped up his spilled armadillo bile.  
Lyonette snickered and continued making her Switcharoo Potion. "What are you laughing about?" Harry hissed.  
  
"Nothing...just you," she answered casually.  
  
"Ms. Maccios, is there a problem?" Snape questioned.  
  
"No, sir. I've completed the Switcharoo Potion," Lyonette replied. Hermione's head snapped around when she heard Lyonette's remark.  
  
She's finished already? That's totally impossible. She growled when Lyonette's gaze met hers.  
  
"Oo. Looks like Hermione's got a rival," Ron snorted. Hermione turned her head and glared at him. "What? It's true." He turned around and saw Lyonette laughing extremely quietly to herself.   
  
"Maccios, you can start on the counter potion since you have already finished," Snape commented. Lyonette nodded and took out the ingredients for the Oorahctiws Potion.   
  
"Let's see... one beetle eye, a tablespoon of dragon's sweat...." Lyonette mumbled as she proceeded to concoct the potion. Just as Snape announced that class had ended, she finished and poured the counter potion into a vile and capped it with a cork.   
  
"I want all of you to concoct the Oorahctiws Potion by tomorrow," Snape announced. Several groans followed. Lyonette simply smiled.  
  
"Professor, do you want mine now? I've already completed it."  
  
"Yes," Snape answered as Lyonette handed him the potion.   
  
"I can't believe this," Harry growled.  
  
"What?" Lyonette asked.  
  
"On our first day back Snape already expects us to concoct him potions."   
  
Lyonette shrugged. "I finished mine in class." Harry glared at her. "What? All I did was-"  
  
"Shut-it, Lyonette," Harry snarled.  
  
"My, my. Someone has a temper today," Lyonette laughed. "Oh, we have Charms next."  
  
"Damn. It's with the Slytherins," Ron cursed. Lyonette's eyes lit up.   
"Now I'm sure it won't be that bad," Lyonette commented as they entered Professor Flitwick's classroom. "I wonder what we'll be doing today..."  
  
"Today all of you will be working on the Fire-Shield Charm," Professor Flitwick announced.  
  
"The what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fire-Shield Charm, Potter," Flitwick answered then turned to the rest of the class, after summoning the wand from the floor. "It's quite useful when objects are flying at you. It works best with smaller objects, but it will work with about any sized object you can find. There are many forms of this charm that use different elements, although this particular one is the easiest out of the four; Lightning, Water, Wind, and Fire. Now I want all of you to write those down because you'll need to know them later. The incantation that you say is Proecto Pyrro. I want all of you to practice the charm a few times, then we will test its effectiveness."  
  
Lyonette held up her fourteen-inch ash Griffin fang wand above her head. "Protecto Pyrro!" she shouted. There was a large woosh and a shield of fire enveloped her.  
  
"Excellent!" Flitwick exclaimed. "That is a perfect example of the Fire-Shield Charm, Ms. Maccios."  
  
"Thank-you, but how do you undo it?" Lyonette asked.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that part. You merely saw Anti-Protecto Pyrro."  
  
"Anti-Protecto Pyrro!" Lyonette shouted and the shield of flames disappeared.  
  
"Protecto Pyrro!" Ron yelled. A stream of fire shot out of his wand and hit Hermione in the face. "Hermione! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!"  
  
"I know," she groaned. There was a burn mark on the side of her face.  
  
"Hermione, Madame Pomfry," Flitwick said quickly, pointing out the door. Hermione bolted out the door with her wand still in hand. The Slytherins snickered at the sight. "Weasly, point your wand above you, not straight forwards." Flitwick turned to the rest of the class. "I'm going to put all of you into groups of two to practice. One person will use the charm and the other will use some simple curses to try to put out the shield. Potter and Weasly, Malfoy and Maccios...." Flitwick continued until all of the class had been paired off. The groups separated to different points in the room.  
  
"Lyonette, do you want to start with the Fire-Shield?" Draco asked.  
  
She nodded and pointed her wand to the ceiling. "Protecto Pyrro!"   
  
"Accio Wand!" Draco called. Lyonette's wand began to fidget in her hand.  
  
"I don't think so! Anti-Accio!" she called. Draco's wand flew out of his and skidded across the floor.  
  
"Accio wand!" Draco yelled, and his wand flew into his out-stretched hand. "Appeario Aqua!" A stream of water flew at Lyonette and nailed the shield. It disappeared on a puff of charred smoke.  
  
Chapter 2: The Dark Lord  
  
"Lyonette!" Ginny cried. Lyonette spun on her heels  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear the news?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."   
  
"Lyonette! Hurry up! We're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Sorry Ginny, gotta go!" The American waved and dashed after Ron. They jumped into their seats just as Professor McGonagall strode in.  
  
"Everyone, please take out a quill and parchment," she said. "I want you to take down these notes on Human Transfiguration. We will be starting it soon, so I want you to have a bit of back round on the subject."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"My hand is still sore from all of those Transfiguration notes," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Mine isn't," Lyonette taunted.  
  
"That's only because you bewitched your quill to copy down what ever you mumble," Hermione replied.  
  
"And there isn't a thing wrong with that either," said a voice belonging to Professor McGonagall. "She was only finding a better way to use her talents." She added and walked away swiftly.  
  
Ron yawned. "Time for Lunch."  
  
Lyonette jumped as though she had just remembered something important. She dashed down the steps, jumping over the trick one, with out a word to any of them.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
